The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to acquiring user information and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to correlating user information obtained by download link and by a program.
Users of electronic mobile devices and/or computers are prompted to download and install programs and/or applications. This is done for example by sending a user an email message or a text message that includes a link. The link is directing to a download page or a download platform of the program and/or application. After download, the program and/or application is installed automatically or by the user.